Iris
by Kristine Winchester
Summary: James is on world tour with the other band members. When he gets home, he discovers that his girlfriend is in the hospital dying of sickness, and possibly cancer. He tries to spend as much time with her as he can, but his friends always take him away from her


Chapter 1

Coming home

-**Flashback-**

**"Dear Kristine,**  
**Its James... I miss you so much and can't wait to embrace you in my arms and kiss you. I can't stand being away from you this long and the pain of missing you is killing me too much."**  
**James wrote in his letter that he was going to send to Kristine with the stain of his tear drops hitting the paper as he was writing.**  
**Kendall looked over at James, noticing that he was crying hard looking out of the window.**  
**James stared out of the window with tears pouring down his face as he thought about Kristine, holding on to the teddybear Kristine gave him, tightly and looked at their portfolio that they made together before he left.**  
**James imagined Kristine spending time with him: kissing, cuddling, and hugging him tightly not letting go of him.**

**"Oh how I miss you so much baby bear." James said to himself as he hugged the bear.**

**"Are you ok James?" Kendall asked as he handed James some tissue.**  
**James didn't answer, he just blew his nose and cried himself to sleep.**

**When James got back from the world tour, he looked everywhere for Kristine, but he didn't find her because she was in the hospital.**  
**Kristine got really sick and was taken to the hospital and had to stay in there for awhile.**

**"Where's my baby?" James asked concernedly about to cry.**

**"Who?" Kendall, Logan, and Carlos asked confusedly as they looked at James.**

**"Kristine, guys." "My girlfriend." James said holding up a picture of him and her together.**

**"Oh... She's in the hospital?" Carlos responded as he put his hockey helment on.**

**"I have to go to the hospital now!" James exclaimed worriedly.**

**"Why?" Logan asked As he sat down in a chair.**

**"I promised Kristine that I wouldn't leave her." "Now I need to be with her..." James said pulling out his cellphone and tried to call Kristine.**

**"You broke that promise by going on tour James." Kendall said obviously.**

**"I'm not stupid Kendall, I have to see her, embrace her in my arms and kiss her every minute of everyday." James said as he dialed Kristine's number and held his phone up to his ear.**

**"Who is this?" Kristine coughed as she answered crying and sniffling.**

**"It's me baby." James responded happily.**

**"James?" "But you left me..." Kristine started crying harder ,coughing and gasping for air.**

**"I'm here now and I want to be with you, ok Baby?" James said with eyes watering, about to cry also.**

**"James, I need you right now." "I want to see your million dollar smile along with your glimmering hazel eyes shining in the light...(coughing and trying to breath) Kristine said crying.**

**"I'm on my way Baby, ok don't cry anymore Kristine." James said with tears running down his face as he wiped them off his cheeks.**

**"I love you James." Kristine cried as she talked to him.**

**"I love you more Baby." James said as he hung up with her.**  
**He was on his way to the hospital to be with his girlfriend.**

**3 hours passed by as James got to the hospital. The Doctors let him in to stay with Kristine. James found the room that she was in and went inside to see her.**  
**James walked over to her quietly and quickly.**  
**He saw that she was sleeping, do he laid down in the bed with her and held her tightly in his arms, putting his head on her upper part of her left arm and pressed his lips on her cheek.**  
**He looked at her then kissed her again with eyes watering and tears falling down his face onto hers.**  
**Kristine woke up for a minute, rolling over seeing that James was behind her cuddling with her. She hugged him and kissed him passionantely and they did the whole nose thing and kissed again.**  
**James laid on his back, Kristine put her head on his chest and put her arms around him and he put his arms around her and kissed her on the head.**  
**Kristine cried tears of joy because James is with her now, her tears soaked his t-shirt but James didn't care. All he cared about was Kristine being in his arms with him.**

**Later on that night, Kristine had fallen asleep and James got a phone call from one of his friends telling him that he need to come home now.  
**

**"Hello?" James whispered into the phone, so he didn't wake Kristine up.**

**"James, you need to come home now. You've been with your girlfriend long enough." Kendall said in a strict tone to him.**

**"We just got back from being on the world tour for 8 months. I haven't seen or been with my girlfriend for 8 months and you just want me to leave her here alone in the hospital?! James said angrily.**


End file.
